Project: Final Hope
by dethangel59
Summary: The battle for Earth has begun... and on the ground we won but in space... it was over before it started. R&R and tell me what you want more of.
1. Nightingale

Project: Last Chance  
  
Earth was in shatters as the covenant landed. Only the covenant weren't prepared for a new breed of SPARTAN's. Younger and more numerous than the SPARTAN II's they made the Covenant who landed regret it. But the Battle in the sky was different. One hundred human ships and only a hand few of Super MAC guns against a thousand Covenant war ships it was a little lopsided and the Covenant knew it. In secret the humans built a secret research lab in the core of the moon. Completely shielded from the Covenant onslaught looking for the key to victory the key to HALO.  
  
Defense Zone 15 Time to attack: 1.2 min U.N.S.C. Trader Vessel Nightingale  
  
"Captain" Ensign Yokonow said in a rather alarmed tone" sensors picking up even more slip space activity than before. The computer estimates at least another 20-25 vessels."  
  
Crap captain John Whiting thought, "That brings the total to like what a thousand" he accidentally said out loud.  
  
"Sir, actually more like one thousand nineteen" the ship A.I., Sparticus, said.  
  
The captain often wondered what 85 human warships and fifteen trading ships would do against that many covenant, and why his ship, a trade ship was given an A.I. as powerful as Sparticus  
  
"Ever heard of sugar coating the bad stuff" retorted the captain.  
  
"No I hav" but before he could finish the covenant attacked  
  
"Sir, all covenant forces advancing at full speed, and charging weapons" an ensign said at almost the same time as the A.I.  
  
The only thing the captain could think of saying was "Alert H.Q. and start shooting. We can't win but I doubt we could have won anyways. But we can at least keep them away from the moon."  
  
Before any one could ask why the moon, one thousand nineteen covenant war ships opened fire on the small trade craft turning it and its crew to molten metal, plastic among other things. 


	2. Serets, secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets, secrets...  
  
U.N.S.C. HighCom Artic Facility "IceCube" Time to attack +1.5  
  
"Sir we have reports that the covenant have begun attacking in zone 15, 21, and 25-36" com. officer Mick "Radio" Roberts reported in a calm voice.  
  
"Radio, how can you be so calm. I mean our MAC defenses don't cover those sectors and they could take us out right now, and you sound like it's a cat in a damn tree. How do you do it?" The RADAR officer, and Mick's best friend, almost yelling, inquired.  
  
"Now, now boys lets not yell. But tell us Radio why are you so calm?" The CO Mary "the marauder" Jackson, half kidding, totally anxious, inquired.  
  
"Well during the "Nightingales" transmission I over heard something about the moon. In numerous other communications I over heard something called Project: Big Bang and put the two together. Some super weapon being developed on the moon"  
  
"Almost, Almost" Mary though, "In the moon Radio in the moon"  
  
Lunar Research Station Alpha; time to attack +12 min  
  
Ray Dranson knew that the covenant were slaughtering the rag tag fleet, but at that moment all he cared about was not dropping the "briefcase". The "briefcase" was more a solid lead titanium alloy box holding 1lb. Of a substance known as Furrelium C. Ray knew that the "Fur C" was strong. The stuff he was carrying was 20 megatons strong and there was literally tons of the stuff. And this was the last of the stuff to go into the final of ten thousand, 1.29 Teraton missiles. "If the covenant survive this then god him self couldn't stop 'em," he thought, "but he we've stopped them before... but never in this kind of numbers. Sure as hell glad I'm not fighting, I think?"  
  
Ray turned left and into a zero-g section of the base. Ten minutes later he came to a level one of the massive hanger. The hanger was more a launch pad for the missiles. With a hundred missiles to a level and a hundred levels Ray couldn't see the missiles at the top and that's were he needed to be. It wasn't as easy as just jumping up to the top. There were dozens of security checkpoints had to be passed through, plus the two ft. thick blast shield only retracted after the missiles cleared the launcher, cutting of a jump upwards, so Ray figured it would be at least an hour until he was finished and another half hour before he could clear the hangar so the missiles could make another couple thousand suns.  
  
A few minutes later he was at the first checkpoint only they weren't there so he continued only to find that none of the points were manned. He called in and told his superiors but they told him to hustle up and that the emergency shelter was his destination once the stuff was in. It wasn't like Ray to hurry his work, especially with Fur C, but today he completed it in record time. Going as fast as he could he just barely made it to the shelter before the missiles started to fire. There was a loud whoosh as all the atmosphere was vented when the hangars doors opened and the sound as the blast doors opened rapidly. 2.5 minutes after he installed the bomb all the missiles were launched and the atmosphere restored Ray left the shelter and headed to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
U.N.S.C. Space fleet commanding ship "Covie Killer" Time to attack +45 min.  
  
The A.I. Nero was one of the most powerful in existence. In fact the only one stronger was Cortana and she was with the Master Chief and one other Spartan holding off 1200 covenant in what remained of Chicago. Nero was in command of all ship A.I.'s and didn't like what he was hearing. "Admiral all Big Bang missiles deployed, two and a half minutes until we know if it worked. I recommend we pull back away from the enemy to avoid the blast."  
  
"Tell me Nero," Admiral Standforth inquired, "how is operation Retrofit preceding?"  
  
"Sir it is almost complete."  
  
"What's their ETA"?  
  
"Five min. till its done. Plus ten for transit. So fifteen in total." But Nero knew it would be 10 too many unless the missiles worked and took out the shields, but if they didn't penetrate the shields they would surely slow em down, he hoped and almost prayed. 


	3. In Darkest Night

In Darkest Night  
  
"Time to impact of missiles thirty-three seconds. Estimated covenant loss is at 100%"  
  
"So we finally got a weapon that will work." Yelled one crewmember.  
  
"No we don't. Not until every last blast goes off will we know if we STALLED them." The captain replied.  
  
It was quite on the bridge for the next twenty-five seconds.  
  
Onboard the covenant dreadnaught Re'Nalshik'Trinof  
  
"Sir the humans have fired missiles." one elite said to the captain.  
  
"Let them come"  
  
Only seconds later did the captain find out how wrong he was.  
  
There was a terrible blinding light and in an instant the armada was destroyed. The missiles did there job but there was another problem approaching...  
  
On the human outpost Serenity  
  
"Sir the missiles have detonated" reported Tim, "Covenant forces have been confirmed as eliminated."  
  
"Good, Good," The Captain thought, "we backed them into a corner but now we just need to keep them their."  
  
"Sir I'm detecting over ten THOUSAND covenant ships inbound. No wait make that one HUNDRED thousand" but before Tim could finish the sentence, the outpost was vaporized into nothing more than a molten ball of the former outpost.  
  
As you can see we aren't going to just win easily this time and the Covenant aren't going to just kill. They're going to slaughter, maim, destroy, and annihilate our "fleet".  
  
End Chapter 3 Next Time: Project Hammerhead? 


End file.
